Nos plus beaux souvenirs
by bayas
Summary: Enfin TERMINEE. Fic écrite suite à une commande. McShep. Aucun spoliers. Chapitre 7 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Fic écrite à la demande de quelqu'un. Cette personne se reconnaîtra. Aucun spoliers sur la saison 3 et fic en trois chapitres McShep. Non, je n'oublie pas séquelles mais c'est une fic hyper dure à écrire.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- Nos plus beaux souvenirs -**

Je suis assis devant elle, elle ne dit rien, elle attend que je parle. Je n'ai jamais été très fort pour ça, je n'aime pas les psychiatres. Pourtant, elle est belle, elle me sourit tendrement, elle tente de me mettre à l'aise. Je suis là à la demande d'Elisabeth. Mon comportement met en péril l'expédition. Comme elle voit que je ne veux pas parler, elle pose enfin la première question.

_- Comment s'est passé votre premier baiser ?_

_- Avec Rodney ?_

_- Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais su, j'aimerai savoir._

Je respire longuement et je commence à lui raconter notre histoire.

**Le premier baiser **

C'était une expédition toute simple au départ mais qui a tourné au cauchemar. Un monument avait été découvert, il était couvert d'inscriptions anciennes. McKay et moi étions partis seuls pour faire les premiers relevés. Teyla et Ronon étaient sur une autre planète pour négocier des terres en friches. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Rodney se prenne les pieds dans une racine et perde l'équilibre. Pour se rattraper, il a saisi une plante, malheureusement la plante était urticante, un dérivé de l'ortie. Donc, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est retrouvé avec les deux mains enflées, j'ai dû lui mettre de la pommade et j'ai ensuite bandé ses mains. Fallait l'entendre pester contre la nature pégasienne, ça remonte à des années mais je me souviens encore de ses paroles. Nous étions loin de la porte, nous étions à pied, nous sommes quand même partis vers le monument.

Arrivés là bas, nous nous sommes tout de suite mis au travail, Rodney faisait les traductions et moi je cherchais une source d'énergie. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'ai entendu Rodney jurer.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe McKay ?_

_- Ca sert à rien, tout ce qu'on fait, ça ne sert à rien. Quelle équipe est venue içi ?_

_- SGA 7, l'équipe du Major Lexer._

_- Et bien, je vais demander à Elisabeth de dispenser des cours de langues anciennes !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû poser la question. Rodney est devenu rouge de colère.

_- Pourquoi ? Parce que si un seul de ses analphabètes avait sû lire l'ancien il aurait tout de suite compris que ce monument est un monument aux morts !_ Il me montra ses mains bandées. _Un monument aux morts, j'ai sûrement perdu l'usage de mes mains à cause d'un monument aux morts ! _

_- N'exagérez pas McKay, vous n'avez ..._

_- Je ne sens plus mes doigts,_ me coupa t'il, _nous ne connaissons pas les plantes sur ces maudites planètes, peut être que je suis tombé sur une plante mortelle ! Une qui paralyse au début et qui tue par empoisonnement. _

_- Faites voir ?_ Je lui ai attrapé les doigts. _Fermez les yeux, dites moi si vous sentez ça._

J'ai pincé fermement l'un de ses doigts, et il a hurlé de douleur, j'y suis allé un peu trop fort.

_- Aïe ! Vous m'avez fait mal !_

_- Au moins, on sait que vous avez encore des sensations dans vos mains._

Je lui ai fait un grand sourire et je suis retourné vers le monument.

_- Je vous déteste Colonel, je vous déteste._

_- Je sais McKay, je sais. Bon, il est trop tard pour retourner à la porte des étoiles, nous allons dormir dans le cabanon que nous avons vu tout à l'heure._

_- Mais il est à deux kilomètres au moins !_

_- Vous voulez rester là ? Moi je n'ai pas de problème pour dormir par terre._

Je l'ai entendu soupirer.

_- D'accord, mais c'est vous qui faites à manger, je suis un peu handicapé aujourd'hui._

**xOxOx**

Le cabanon se trouvait au bord d'un étang, il était équipé de deux lits, d'une lampe à huile, et d'une table. La table avait des marques de machettes, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une table pour découper de la viande, du gibier.

_- Alors ? Nous ne sommes pas bien dans cette cabane de pêcheurs ? _dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Pêcheurs ? Je dirais que c'est plus une cabane de chasseurs. _

_- Au moins, nous serons à l'abri pour la nuit._

_- Oh oui, à dormir sur des lits infestés de petites bêtes, coooooool._

_- Arrêtez de râler McKay. Vous n'avez jamais fait de camping avec votre famille ?_

_- Non. De toute façon, je n'aime pas parler de ma famille._

Pour couper court à la conversation, il s'est dirigé vers la rive de l'étang.

_- Oups, note pour plus tard, famille McKay, sujet sensible,_ murmurais-je.

**xOxOx**

_- McKay, vous venez manger ?_

_- Attendez, je cherche quelque chose dans mon sac. Mais avec les bandages ..._

_- Laissez moi faire, apportez moi le sac. Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?_

_- Les gouttes pour mes yeux._

_- Celles-çi ?_

_- Oui, Carson m'a dit que je devais en mettre une goutte par oeil, et renouveler l'opération une minute plus tard._

Je lui ai tendus les gouttes, mais il a fait une grimace en me montrant ses mains.

_- Bon, je vais vous les mettre, asseyez vous McKay._

Il s'est assis sur une souche d'arbre et a mis la tête en arrière. J'ai mis une main sous sa nuque pour lui éviter qu'il se fasse mal aux cervicales et de l'autre je lui ai mis les gouttes. Il a cligné des yeux, c'est à ce moment là que pour la première fois j'ai vu la couleur de ses yeux. Un magnifique bleu, hypnotisant, un regard d'enfant mais avec un soupçon de tristesse. Ils avaient dû souvent pleurer. Soudain, j'ai vu une main passer devant moi.

_- Colonel ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Quatre fois que je vous demande de mettre la deuxième série de gouttes ..._

_- Ah oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées._

_- Ca devait être de mauvaises pensées, vos sourcils étaient fronçés._

Lorsque j'ai mis la deuxième série de gouttes, une larme a coulé le long de sa tempe, machinalement, je lui ai essuyé cette larme, mais ma main est restée contre sa tempe, avec mon pouce je lui ai caressé les cheveux. Par chance, il ne s'est pas aperçu de ce geste. Il s'est redressé et a soupiré. Moi, je suis resté prostré comme un idiot essayant d'analyser les différentes émotions que je venais d'avoir.

_- Eh ! Vous commencez à m'inquiéter Sheppard, c'est grave d'avoir des moments d'absence._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Deuxième fois que je vous demande si on mange._

_- Euh ... oui, désolé je suis fatigué._ Je me suis assis et je lui ai tendu le sandwich. _Euh ... je crois que je vais être obligé de vous donner à manger moi même._

Pas besoin d'attendre une réponse de sa part, il avait déjà la bouche ouverte, attendant la première bouchée. Il faillit me mordre les doigts mais il ne s'excusa même pas.

_- Franchement, j'en ai ras le bol, je bouffe de la vache enragée en ce moment,_ me dit-il, _c'est pas possible, quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort, je n'ai pas de chance. D'abord cette explosion qui m'a presque rendu aveugle ..._

_- Vous étiez loin de perdre la vue ..._

_- Vous étiez là ? Non, Monsieur batifolait avec je ne sais qu'elle brunette qui passait par là._

_- C'était mon jour de repos et je donnais des cours de self défense._

_- Oui, oui, c'est ce que vous dites. Et si j'étais mort pendant l'explosion ? Je suis sûr ..._

La suite, je ne l'ai pas vraiment entendue, j'ai surtout imaginé ma réaction si le pire était arrivé sans que je sois là. J'ai toujours vu le scientifique, pas l'homme qui était derrière ce génie, peut-être par fierté, comme ces milliardaires qui montrent à leurs soit-disant amis leur dernière Ferrari ou exposent le dernier diamant acheté. J'ai toujours été fier d'avoir Rodney dans mon équipe, j'ai toujours voulu avoir la meilleure équipe, mais contrairement aux diamants, Rodney n'est pas éternel. Alors je l'imagine, tué d'une balle en pleine tête, ou tué dans une explosion, ou s'éteignant doucement sur un lit à l'infirmerie suite à une maladie ou à un empoisonnement, ou mourant dans une grotte écrasé par des tonnes de gravats, ou blessé et se vidant de son sang dans mes bras.

Soudain, je l'ai vu se relever, l'air vexé. Moi, je suis resté comme un idiot avec le sandwich dans les mains.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Pas de réponse. _McKay ..._

_- Je vais faire un tour. _

_- Mais, vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé ..._

_- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?_ murmura t'il. _Au moins, si je fais une crise d'hypoglycémie et que je crève, vous serez enfin débarrassé de moi. Je devrais avoir l'habitude, j'ai toujours été rejeté ..._

Je me suis levé et je me suis approché de lui. Il m'a fait face et j'ai vu ses yeux, si bleus habituellement, être presque noirs.

_- Foutez moi la paix Sheppard._

Il partit en direction de l'étang. Qu'avais je pu bien faire ou dire ?

Je l'ai retrouvé une heure plus tard, blanc comme un linge, allongé sur le sol. J'ai attrapé un morceau de sucre dans ma poche et je me suis agenouillé devant lui, j'ai ouvert sa bouche et je lui ai mis sous la langue.

_- Restez avec moi McKay ! Pourquoi êtes vous partis ? Quelle mouche vous a piqué ?_

_- Je ..._

_- Allez, répondez moi,_ lui ai je dis en lui tapotant sur les joues. _Je sais que je suis un idiot de militaire et là je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait._

_- Votre ... regard ..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai lu dans ... vos yeux ... de ... du ras le bol._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Moi oui ... je suis pénible ... je râle souvent ... mais en ce moment ... j'en bave, je ne suis pas comme vous ... j'ai du mal à encaisser._

J'ai sorti une barre énergétique et il a mordu dedans. Doucement, je l'ai remis en position assise et je me suis mis derrière lui.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _me demanda t'il.

_- Vous allez vous reposer contre moi et manger. Quand vous irez mieux nous retournerons au cabanon._

_- Mais ..._

_- C'est un ordre McKay._

Pour une fois, il ne discuta pas mes ordres. Il se contenta d'avaler sa barre énergétique et s'assoupit contre moi. J'étais bien, comme si j'étais au paradis, le soleil couchant se reflétait sur l'étang, c'était magnifique, les oiseaux pégasiens volaient bas, attrapant des petits poissons. Sous ma main, je sentais le coeur de Rodney battre, et mon coeur s'est calé à ses battements. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai collé ma tête contre la sienne. Cela dura à peine dix minutes mais ce fut les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Il a bougé, heureusement parce que la nuit tombait et qu'on n'allait pas retrouver notre chemin. Je l'ai aidé à se relever, et tout en le soutenant, nous sommes retournés au cabanon en silence. Il a compris à ce moment là que les choses changaient, il me l'a avoué plus tard.

Il s'est assis sur le lit et m'a regardé. Il cherchait la réponse au fond de mon âme, au fond de mes yeux.

_- Je ne vous comprends pas Colonel. Pendant le repas vous m'avez regardé comme ... et au bord de l'étang vous ..._

_- Ce que vous avez cru voir dans mon regard, ce n'était pas du ... ras le bol ... c'était de la tristesse, je vous imaginais mort ou en train de mourir, j'ai perdu beaucoup de gens dans ma vie, mais vous ... si ..._

Il s'est levé et a fait quelques pas vers moi.

_- Et ?_

_- La vie est courte et dangereuse Rodney ..._

_- Et ?_ dit-il en faisant encore quelques pas.

_- Notre amitié est très forte ..._

_- Amitié ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous ..._

_- Nous sommes donc juste des coéquipiers ..._

_- Non, nous sommes plus que des amis ..._

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, mon coeur s'accélera.

_- Dites moi ce que vous ressentiriez si je mourrais ..._

_- Pourquoi ? _

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa légèrement les yeux.

_- Je veux juste savoir au cas où ... sait-on jamais, demain je peux être tué ..._

_- Comment décrire ce qu'il n'arrivera jamais moi vivant ?_

_- Kolya pour se venger nous a capturé, il tient un pistolet et tire sur moi, je me vide de mon sang et vous ne pouvez rien y faire._

_- Je ... si je ne peux pas vous sauver je demande à Kolya de me tuer également. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que nous sommes dans la même équipe._

_- Pourtant, vous avez souvent perdu des amis durant la guerre du Golf._

_- Ce n'étaient que des amis ! _

_- Et nous sommes ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, bon sang arrêtez de me poser des questions._

Il regarda le sol, fit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient et il leva les yeux vers moi. Je sentais le sang battre dans mes tempes. Il leva la main pour me caresser la joue mais il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il avait oublié, moi également, qu'il avait les mains bandées. Nous avons donc ri, ce qui a détendu l'atmosphère. Il a posé sa tête contre mon torse. J'ai mis sa main sous son menton et je lui ai relevé la tête. De mon autre main j'ai caressé sa joue.

_- Moi je peux le faire,_ murmurais-je.

Il a souri et j'ai fondu littéralement. Lui qui me raillait souvent pour mon sourire à la Capitaine Kirk, là il me battait à plate couture. J'ai posé mes lèvres contre les siennes et nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était si intense, si nouveau, si fantastique, je n'avais jamais imaginé prendre un homme dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le caresser, tomber amoureux.

_- Est ce que vous avez ... êtes vous allé plus loin ce soir là ? Vraiment plus loin ? _

_- Saschka ! C'est quoi cette question ?_

_- N'oubliez pas Sheppard que je suis psychiatre et que rien ne sortira de cette pièce._

_- Je le sais Mademoiselle, mais votre question est gênante, mais pour vous répondre franchement, non nous ne l'avons pas fait ce soir là. Il a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour que notre relation évolue. C'était difficile à l'époque. _

_- Oui, la loi ..._

_- Oui, cette sacré loi._

_- Puis je parler franchement ?_

_- Oui._

_- Quand vous avez décris votre premier baiser, j'ai remarqué une étincelle dans vos yeux. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette étincelle._

Je ne réponds pas, je baisse simplement la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard, sinon je vais lire de la tristesse, et également du jugement.

_- Maintenant,_ reprend t'elle, _j'aimerai que vous me parliez des événements de juin 2008. _

Je soupire, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir. Pour parler de juin 2008, il faut que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé un an avant. Parler des bons moments c'est génial, mais évoquer les mauvais moments c'est difficile, surtout celui là.

_- Ca a commencé un an avant, nous étions sur Terre ..._

**A suivre ...**

**Mais pour qui j'ai écris cette fic ? Un petit indice dans la fic. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Il reste 30 jours avant mon départ, je commence à péter un cable. Le blog est prêt, la vidéo est prête également. Vous les trouverez dans mon profil, venez voir et laissez moi des commentaires.

Voiçi donc la suite de cette fic même si je suis fachée contre miss saschka en ce moment. Elle met de vilains messages sur msn et elle me donne envie de pleurer. Méchante ! Révise bien ma grande et que ta muse revienne, tu nous manques.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

_- J'aimerai que vous me parliez des événements de juin 2008. _

Je soupire, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir. Pour parler de juin 2008, il faut que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé un an avant. Parler des bons moments comme le premier baiser c'est génial, mais évoquer les mauvais moments c'est difficile, surtout celui là.

_- Ca a commencé un an avant, nous étions sur Terre ... _

**oOo**

Nous contemplions tous les deux les chutes du Niagara, perdus dans nos pensées, nous ne voulions surtout pas parler de l'avenir. Un avenir sombre et incertain, car après une année de bonheur à deux, nous allions être séparés. Rodney allait rester sur Terre et moi j'allais repartir sur Atlantis. Notre histoire avait été découverte en février 2007 et donc en juin 2007 Rodney fut expressément demandé au SGC, soit-disant pour aider dans la lutte contre les Oris. J'ai toujours soupçonné l'Etat Major d'avoir fait exprès de nous séparer à défaut de me traduire en cour martiale. Mes derniers exploits pour sauver Atlantis et la Terre étaient plus important que mes déviances sexuelles. Ils ne pouvaient et surtout ne voulaient pas me perdre. Le soutien de nos amis a joué également en notre faveur, même Caldwell était de mon côté, comme quoi on ne connaît pas assez les gens que l'on côtoie tous les jours.

Nous avions mis nos mains sur les rambardes, petit à petit nos doigts se sont frolés, c'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire. Etre discrets, c'était le mot d'ordre depuis notre premier baiser. J'ai soupiré bruyamment, le coeur n'y était pas, et finalement Rodney a attrapé ma main.

_- Et si je démissionnais ? _lui ai-je demandé.

_- Non, c'est toute ta vie, et ils ont besoin de toi là-bas._

_- Mais ... j'ai besoin de toi ..._

_- Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le militaire qui parle._

En quelques mots, il m'a remis les idées en place. Je lui ai tourné le dos, et j'ai fait quelques pas le temps de reprendre contenance. Je suis revenu vers lui et j'ai souri.

_- Tu as raison, je dois m'estimer heureux d'avoir eu tout ce temps avec toi, je dois tourner la page maintenant._

_- Quoi ?_ s'écria t'il. _Tourner la page ? Mais tu es devenu fou !_

_- Mais c'est vrai, tu as raison, je suis militaire, je suis responsable de plusieurs hommes et je n'ai pas le droit de laisser passer mon coeur avant mon devoir._

_- Ah, j'ai compris, tu te moques de moi ..._

_- Un peu, mais la deuxième partie est vraie, je dois me recentrer, me donner à fond dans mon travail, et toi aussi ..._

Il allait me répondre quand un groupe de touristes français arriva à notre hauteur en faisant un bruit incroyable, bavardant, et s'extasiant sur la beauté du site. Une jeune française, qui prenait une photo, fut bousculée par ses semblables **(1)**. Son appareil numérique lui échappa des mains, Rodney qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, le récupéra au vol avant que celui ci ne tombe en bas de la falaise.

_- Merci beaucoup,_ dit la jeune femme. _S'il était tombé, je crois que j'aurai sauté également dans les chutes._

_- Mais non, faut pas, avec de si jolis yeux marron, le monde perdrait beaucoup._

_- Je ne vaux pas grand chose malheureusement._

_- Chaque émeraude doit être taillée pour révéler sa vraie valeur. _

_- Wow, c'est beau tout ça._ Elle regarda en ma direction. _Je crois que votre ami n'est pas très content. Serait-il un brin jaloux ?_

_- Quoi ?_ fit Rodney en piquant un fard. _Mais ..._

_- Je suis désolée si je me suis trompée, mais je vous ai vu quand je suis descendue du bus, vous m'avez rappelé un couple d'amis._

_- Pourquoi vous semblez triste quand vous parlez d'eux ?_

_- Parce que la vie les a séparé ... je vous jure, quelques soient les épreuves, surmontez les, la vie est comme un livre, vous êtes l'auteur, vous êtes le héros, il y aura souvent des gens qui vont aimer, d'autres qui vont critiquer, soyez fier de votre histoire. C'est à vous d'écrire votre propre histoire._

_- Vous avez raison ..._

_- Ah ! Mon groupe va prendre le bateau, je dois vous laisser. _

Rodney posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme **(2)**.

_- Merci, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. _

Elle lui a fait un clin d'oeil et est retournée vers son groupe. J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas si c'était de la jalousie ou autre chose mais la peur m'a saisie aux tripes. C'était indéniable, quand il était courtois, Rodney faisait craquer toutes les femmes, et au SGC, il y avait beaucoup de femmes, en particulier une. Samantha Carter. La belle et séduisante Samantha Carter. Mon Dieu, il m'avait si souvent saoûlé avec sa fameuse scientifique presque aussi intelligente que lui ! Je l'ai rencontré, y a rien d'exceptionnel. J'ai tellement peur qu'il craque à nouveau pour elle. Je m'approche de lui, il remarque mes sourcils fronçés.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe John ? Tu n'es pas jaloux tout de même._

_- Non ... enfin ... un peu ... mais pas de cette française ... _

_- Mais de qui ? Oh ... laisse moi deviner ... son prénom commence par un S et son nom par C ?_

_- Tu l'as toujours aimé ..._

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, juste un fantasme._

_- Et si tu craquais vraiment pour ce fantasme ? Je serai loin de toi ..._

J'ai vu un changement significatif dans son regard, un mélange d'interrogation et de colère. Je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

_- Tu crois que je vais te tromper ? Et c'est le Capitaine Kirk qui me dit ça ! De nous deux, c'est moi qui ait le plus de soucis à se faire._

_- J'ai changé,_ dis-je en baissant les yeux. _Tu m'as changé._

_- Permet moi d'en douter._

Je l'ai vu s'éloigner, aussi bien son corps que son coeur, encore une fois je l'avais blessé. Je m'en voulais terriblement, nous ne pouvions pas nous quitter sur une dispute, c'est là que j'ai pris LA décision. Je l'ai rejoins, il était assis sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague, les yeux brillants. Je me suis assis à côté de lui et j'ai attrapé sa main.

_- Je te jure que je t'attendrai, des jours, des mois, des années, mais je te jure que je serai fidèle. Comment puis je aimer quelqu'un d'autre après toi ? Même éloignés, nos deux coeurs seront liés,_ murmurais-je. _Il a fallu du temps pour trouver l'adresse d'Atlantis, autant de temps que mon coeur trouve le tien, et maintenant un vortex peut être créé entre deux galaxies ..._

Rodney a fermé les yeux et a rit doucement. Malgré tout une larme a coulé, pas une larme de joie.

_- Arrête, ça ne te vas pas de jouer les pseudos poètes. _

_- J'arrête si tu me fais confiance, si tu crois en ma fidélité._

Il a tourné la tête et m'a regardé.

_- Fidélité ... d'accord, je te fais confiance, et je serai également fidèle._

_- Si nous officialisions tout ça ?_

_- Comment ?_

_- En nous mariant ?_

_- Non._

La réponse était tellement directe que je suis resté un moment bouche bée.

_- Ecoute, je ne suis pas pour le mariage qu'il soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel,_ argumenta Rodney. _Au Canada, il est autorisé mais je préfère une promesse plutôt que de signer des papiers. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçu._

_- Non. Je disais ça comme ça._

Rodney ne crut pas à mon mensonge, il me connaissait trop bien.

_- En revanche, j'ai une idée. Suis-moi._

**oOo**

Il m'a entraîné jusqu'à chez un bijoutier, nous avons choisi la même chevalière, dessus nous avons fait graver le symbole de la terre – le pauvre bijoutier s'est demandé si nous n'étions pas des membres d'une secte - et à l'intérieur nous avons fait graver le mot « Fidelity » entouré de nos initiales.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à l'hôtel et nous avons, pour ainsi dire, passé notre lune de miel. Nous nous sommes quittés le lendemain après midi quand des membres du SGC sont venus le chercher. Officiellement, il était venu voir une vieille tante, c'est pour ça que je me suis caché derrière la vitre de la chambre d'hôtel. Je l'ai vu jeter un dernier regard en ma direction avant de monter dans la voiture.

**oOo**

Les derniers mots ont été difficiles à prononcer, Saschka me regarde tendrement mais je vois dans son regard de la tristesse. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de son fauteuil, se penche en avant et attrape ma main.

_- Je vois que ces souvenirs sont difficiles, on arrête si ..._

_- Non, ça réveille de mauvais souvenirs mais j'ai besoin de ça._

_- Parlons alors de juin 2008 ..._

_- L'accident ?_

_- Oui, l'accident ..._

Je colle ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et je ferme les yeux.

_- Ca faisait un an que Rodney était parti ..._

**A suivre ...**

**

* * *

L'échéance du voyage arrive, je n'ai plus trop le temps. J'ai quand même une semaine de vacance fin mai, j'essayerai d'écrire le chapitre 3 à ce moment là.**

**(1) J'y vais ! Je vais voir les chutes du Niagara ! Ben quoi ? Je vous ai dit que j'ai pété un cable. Je me suis même inséré dans ma fic. Lol.**

**(2) « décrochage mental de cinq minutes environ » **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Dernier chapitre avant le départ. Note courte car il est trois heures du matin. Heureusement que je suis en vacance !

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

_

* * *

- Parlons alors de juin 2008 ..._

_- L'accident ?_

_- Oui, l'accident ..._

Je colle ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et je ferme les yeux.

_- Ca faisait un an que Rodney était parti ..._

_- Cela a dû être dur les premiers temps ... son absence ..._

_- C'est peu de le dire ..._

**oOo**

Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, réorganisant les équipes SG, entraînant moi-même les nouvelles recrues, participant à toutes les expéditions dans les parties inconnues de la cité. Je devais absolument m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Rodney. Mais le soir venu la douleur prenait le pas sur la volonté de continuer sans lui. Surtout au moment du diner, quand avec Teyla et Ronon nous nous retrouvions au mess. A chaque fois, quand j'arrivais à table, je regardais la chaise vide et je le revoyais manger tout en parlant de ses expériences. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour que j'accepte son départ. Le fait que Radek intègre mon équipe m'a permis de soigner la souffrance que provoquait son absence. J'ai remplacé un scientifique par un autre scientifique mais j'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai jamais remplacé Rodney dans mon coeur.

Les jours puis les mois ont passés, sans nouvelles, mais cela était prévu au départ entre nous pour pouvoir se donner à fond dans notre tâche. Jusqu'à ce soir de septembre où le SGC a appelé pour que le Dédale revienne plus tôt que prévu.

J'étais en réunion avec Elisabeth quand un vortex s'est formé. Un court message du site Gamma nous demandant de rappeller la Terre. Le site servait d'intermédiaire, il était situé au bord de la galaxie de Pégase. La Terre appelait d'abord le site Bêta qui appelait le site Gamma. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que maintenant, on faisait avec les moyens du bord. Donc, nous avons appelé le SGC. C'est le Général Landry qui est apparu sur les écrans de contrôle.

_- Bonjour Atlantis._

_- Bonsoir Général,_ répondit Elisabeth, _il est minuit içi._

_- C'est vrai ? Il est juste dix heures du matin sur Terre et ..._

_- Quelle est la raison de votre appel ? _coupa Weir toujours fâchée d'avoir été obligée de se séparer de son meilleur scientifique.

_- Euh oui, nous avons besoin du Dédale car nous avons des problèmes avec le Prométhée, il est coinçé dans la galaxie d'Andromède._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il est allé se perdre là bas ?_ demandais-je.

_- C'était une idée du Colonel Carter, elle a eu des informations comme quoi il y aurait une arme efficace contre les Oris, mais il s'est avéré que c'était un piège d'un groupe de rebelles Jaffa qui voulaient s'offrirent un vaisseau terrien. Le vaisseau est endommagé et il y a des blessés, si le Dédale pouvait partir rapidement ..._

Blessés, il y avait des blessés ... Qui dit Carter, dit McKay ... Weir dut lire l'angoisse sur mon visage car je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bras.

_- Il va bien,_ murmura t'elle.

_- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ..._

Elisabeth toucha l'écran pour me montrer les personnes présentes derrière le Général. Il y avait le sergent Harriman, le sergent Siler et ... Rodney au fond de la salle. Je le vis sourire, sûrement parce qu'il venait de me voir également sourire sur les écrans du SGC.

_- Général, j'informe le Colonel Caldwell des derniers évènements. Je vous recontacte dès qu'il part. _

_- Merci Docteur Weir._

Le vortex se coupa et les cinq minutes suivantes je suis resté là, prostré, à regarder un écran noir. Elisabeth revint vers moi après avoir informé Caldwell de la demande du SGC, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je levai les yeux vers elle, elle me sourit.

_- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il allait bien. Vous savez que vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes tout chose ? Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu comme ça._

_- Il ... il me manque._

_- Je sais._

Elle m'attira à elle et me serra dans ses bras, je ne l'avais jamais vu si tendre. Un doute envahi mon esprit.

_- Elisabeth ..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Mon coeur est, et restera, lié à tout jamais à Rodney._

_- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas._ Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. _Je vous considère comme mon frère de coeur. Peut être que j'ai eu quelques sentiments pour vous il y a quelques années mais tout ça est terminé. De plus mon coeur est déjà pris._

_- C'est vrai ? Par qui ?_

_- C'est un secret._

_- Allez, dites tout à votre frère ..._

Elle éclata de rire. La soirée se termina devant un verre de vin, une soirée où se mélangea rires et larmes. Cela me fit drôlement du bien.

**oOo**

Puis les incidents s'enchaînèrent, cela a commencé par le Dédale qui fut endommagé par une surcharge dans la salle des machines. Il est resté des mois bloqué sur Terre. Cela a continué içi, à Pégase, avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi, les Bastards **(1)**, qui faisaient passer les Géniis pour des enfants de choeur. Pour parachever le tableau, on perdit le contact avec la Terre. Il faut imaginer l'angoisse quand, au moment d'envoyer le rapport hebdomadaire au SGC, le vortex ne se forme pas. Là, tous les scénarii se créés dans la tête. Explosion au complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, destruction de la Terre **(2)**, virus, méchants aliens. Nous avons contacté les sites Bêta et Gamma, mais eux non plus n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Après un mois sans nouvelles, nous avons considéré la Terre comme perdue. C'était en mai 2008.

Début juin, une mission sur la planète Mayall a tourné à la catastrophe. Nous marchions en direction d'un village en ruine, nous sommes retrouvés en plein milieu d'un séisme. Au moins 8,5 sur l'échelle de Richter. Avec notre chance, nous étions justement sur une montagne, nous grimpions quand le sol a tremblé. Des rochers ont dévalés la pente, arrivant vers nous. J'avais l'impression d'être une quille dans un jeu de bowling, une quille vivante évitant de se faire écraser. Mais la nature a gagné ce jour là. Strike !

Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie.

**oOo**

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, la première chose que j'ai vu c'était deux chevalières posées sur ma table de chevet. Deux. Identiques. Les mêmes symboles gravés. Soudain, je me suis souvenu qu'à mon arrivée à l'infirmerie Elisabeth informait Carson que le Dédale allait arriver. J'étais dans un état semi-comateux mais j'ai entendu qu'elle prononçait le nom de Rodney, qu'elle parlait d'attentat, de bombe, de morts. Puis une infirmière m'a piqué et m'a injecté un calmant. Je me suis endormi.

J'ai attrapé nos chevalières et je les ai examinés. Malgré un trouble de la vision – je ne sais pas si ça venait d'un traumatisme cranien ou des larmes menaçant de couler – j'ai remarqué qu'une des bagues avait du sang. Du sang séché. Je me suis mordu l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'hurler. J'ai fermé les yeux et les larmes ont coulé doucement. D'un revers de la manche, j'ai essuyé ces larmes car Rodney n'aurait pas aimé ça. Nous connaissions les risques, l'un de nous deux pouvait mourir. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai prié, prié très fort pour le revoir une dernière fois. Mon voeu a été exaucé. J'ai sursauté en entendant sa voix.

_- Tu es réveillé ?_

_- Rodney ?_

Il se tenait là, devant moi, au pied de mon lit.

_- Oui, c'est moi. _

_- Tu t'es élevé ?_ murmurais-je.

_- Oui, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul trop longtemps._

_- Et je vais faire comment sans toi ?_

_- Comment ça ?_ me demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Ca fait un an que tu es parti, même si tu es là nous ne pourrons plus nous aimer comme avant._

_- Tu veux dire que tu m'as trompé ?_ grogna t'il.

_- Quoi ? Mais non, je suis resté fidèle. _

_- Alors pourquoi nous ne pouvons plus nous aimer ?_

_- Parce que les anciens seront contre notre amour._

Il rit nerveusement.

_- Mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Le SGC ne peut rien contre nous, les anciens également._

_- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne vont pas te bannir ? _

Rodney se frotta les tempes.

_- Et moi qui croyait que nos retrouvailles allaient être plus joyeuses ? Tu as failli mourir John. _

_- Moi au moins je ne suis pas mort._

_- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Elisabeth. Qui est mort ? _demanda Rodney, soucieux.

_- Dans nos proches ?_

_- Oui._

_- Personne. A part toi personne._

Rodney faillit s'étrangler.

_- Moi ? Je suis mort ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais non ! _

_- Mais si, sinon tu ne te serais pas élevé ! En plus, il y a du sang sur ta chevalière._

_- Euh ... remets ta chevalière au doigt ..._

Au lieu de poser des questions, je lui ai obéi.

_- Mais, je n'arrive pas à la mettre. J'ai les doigts gonflés ? _

_- Essaye l'autre maintenant ..._

_- Mais ... Celle qui a du sang c'est la mienne ? _

_- Et oui._

_- Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu es mort ou pas ?_

_- Je suis arrivé en même temps que le Dédale et Elisabeth m'a appris que tu étais là, blessé. Après t'avoir veillé toute la nuit j'étais exténué, Carson m'a proposé de me reposer sur le divan dans son bureau. Je me suis relevé pour venir te voir et c'est là que j'ai vu que tu étais réveillé. Un peu désorienté, mais réveillé. _Il sourit encore une fois. Dieu que son sourire m'avait manqué. _Je viens de comprendre ... tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure si je m'étais élevé ? _

_- Oui._

_- J'ai cru comprendre « relevé ». Je me suis _**_relevé_**_ pour ne pas te laisser seul trop longtemps._

_- Oh ! D'accord, un sacré quiproquo qui a failli me faire perdre la raison. _

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes.

_- Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? _me demanda t'il.

_- Ca fait un an que nous nous ne sommes pas vu et je n'ai pas le droit à un petit baiser ? Tu restes planté là, comme un idiot devant mon lit ..._

Il posa sa main sur mon pied et tout en s'approchant de moi, il laissa sa main remonter lentement le long de ma jambe, effleurer mon entre-jambe, et caresser mon torse. Il s'assit au bord du lit, attrapa ma main et l'embrassa. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le mien.

_- Tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou ? _murmura t'il.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je retrouvai les sensations de notre premier baiser. Je redécouvrai Rodney, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres. Fatigué par les médicaments, j'ai dû mettre fin rapidement à ce baiser. Pas grave, d'autres allaient suivre. Enfin, je l'espérais. J'eus un doute.

_- Rodney ... est ce que tu repars bientôt avec le Dédale ?_

_- Non non. Je reste içi, la guerre contre les Oris est terminée, l'Etat Major m'a réaffecté sur Atlantis. _

_- Génial._

Comme je luttai contre le sommeil, Rodney s'assit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit.

_- Endors toi, je reste là. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. _

Je lui pris la main et mis sa chevalière au doigt. Il me regarda avec une infinie tendresse.

_- John ... tu sais ce que tu m'as demandé quand nous étions devant les chutes du Niagara ... je sais que je t'ai dis que j'étais contre ça ... _

_- Tu parles de mariage ? _

_- Euh ... oui. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ..._

_- Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord ? _

_- Oui, ce sera un truc simple avec Carson, les membres de ton équipe, et Elisabeth sera celle qui va officialiser tout ça ... John ... veux tu m'épouser ?_ Il émit un petit rire. _Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça ..._

_- On va dire que nous allons unir nos âmes et notre amour. Nous allons peut être lançer une nouvelle cérémonie. Oui, je veux unir mon âme à la tienne Rodney. _

Il m'embrassa encore une fois et je m'endormis rapidement.

**oOo**

_- C'est tellement beau tout ça !_ dit Saschka, un sourire béat collé au visage.

_- Oui, c'est un très bon souvenir même si cela a été dur pour nous au début._

_- Maintenant, abordons le dernier point ... le plus important, le plus beau souvenir ..._

**A suivre ... **

**(1) Revoilà mes petits ennemis. J'en ai fait mention dans ma fic « Mon meilleur ennemi ». Ils sont à moi, je les ai créés mais je vous les prête volontiers si vous les voulez. Ce serai un honneur de les voir dans d'autres fics. 8D**

**(2) Clin d'oeil à Clio pour sa fic génialissime « Le grand réveil »**

**N'oubliez pas mon blog. Il y aura des mises à jour tous les jours à partir du 8 juin. Départ le 13. Ah !!!!! Je pète les plombs !!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Merci à Alphy d'avoir enfin mis en ligne mon coup de foudre préféré (lol, j'ai écris cette phrase il y a des mois c'était avant de partir au Canada).

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai du mal à écrire ? Parce que psychiquement je suis restée à Montréal. J'écoute tous les soirs de 17h30 à 19h00 Radio Energie Montréal (j'ai même créé un blog sur la web radio). L'émission qui passe est « Salvail et Racicot », Eric et Isabelle, les deux animateurs, sont géniaux. Ce qui est également génial, c'est qu'on peut écouter les chanteurs et chanteuses québécoises (comme par exemple, Mary Lou, Marie Mai, Kaïn, Sébastien Painchaud) et leurs chansons sont superbes. On peut également écrire en direct aux animateurs. Ils m'ont plusieurs fois cité. C'est géant. Donc, pendant que j'écoute la radio, je ne peux pas écrire. C'est de leurs fautes !

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

_

* * *

- Maintenant, abordons le dernier point ... le plus important, le plus beau souvenir ..._

oOo

Nous étions en mission sur P2X360. Le paysage était magnifique, une rivière, des fleurs, de grands arbres, et le chant des oiseaux. Mais on s'était bien trompé. Ce n'était pas des oiseaux mais des reptiles volants qui nous ont pris en chasse quelques minutes après notre arrivée.

Nous avons tiré sur eux, mais rien n'y faisait, comme s'ils étaient protégés par un bouclier et malgré mes protestations, Ronon a essayé d'en tuer quelques uns avec son arme mais elle s'est avérée inefficace également, comme si son arme pouvait faire quelque chose ! Nous avons couru nous mettre à l'abri, Rodney, poussé par la peur, nous a même dépassé ce jour là. Nous nous étions réfugiés dans un grotte depuis dix minutes, quand Ronon s'est relevé.

_- Ronon ! Baissez vous !_

_- Attendez, j'entends un gémissement._

_- Un gémissement ? Je n'entends rien,_ dit Rodney.

_- J'ai toujours entendu mieux que vous ... les terriens ..._

_- Et si c'était une de ces bêtes qui imitait un gémissement pour nous attirer dans un piège ? _demanda Rodney. Trois têtes étonnées se tournèrent sur lui. _Ouais, d'accord, c'est peut être impossible mais il existe un oiseau sur Terre qui ..._

Il s'arrêta quand Ronon sortit de la grotte, je décidai de le suivre.

_- Teyla, surveillez Rodney, vous avez l'autorisation de lui tirer dessus s'il bouge._

_- D'accord John, _répondit Teyla.

Rodney me lança un regard meurtrier et j'ai couru pour rejoindre Ronon. Déjà, je m'en voulais d'avoir dit ça. Nous avons parcouru au moins 800 mètres quand Ronon s'est arrêté.

_- Je crois que ça vient de ... là-bas,_ dit-il en me désignant un bosquet.

Il avait eu raison, quand nous sommes arrivés près du bosquet nous avons aperçu une jeune femme perdant beaucoup de sang ... je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails de ses blessures. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle.

_- Ca va aller, je vais vous aider, j'ai avec moi des médicaments et ensuite nous allons ..._

_- C'est trop tard pour moi,_ dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras. _Mon époux est mort, mais s'il vous plaît, sauvez ma fille, je l'ai cachée dans le tronc d'un arbre, vous le verrez, c'est l'arbre le plus haut et qui a la plus grande base._

J'ai levé les yeux vers mon coéquipier, il m'a fait un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il allait la chercher. Je ne voulais pas laisser cette jeune femme seule. Une fois Ronon parti, je lui ai fait une piqûre de morphine pour soulager sa douleur. Elle a juste eu le temps de me parler de sa famille et ensuite elle s'est éteinte.

oOo

_- Ca va aller Saschka ?_

_- Oui, c'était il y a longtemps, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs. _

_- D'accord, reprenons ..._

oOo

Ronon est revenu dix minutes plus tard, tu étais blottie dans ses bras. J'étais étonné de te voir, je pensais voir une gamine de 5, 6 ans et pas une fille de 13 ans. Tu étais en état de choc, nous sommes vite repartis nous réfugier dans la grotte. C'est là que Rodney t'a vu pour la première fois. Vos yeux se sont croisés, tu l'as fixé au moins deux bonnes minutes et pour une fois Rodney n'était pas gêné, il n'a pas baissé les yeux, il était même fasciné. J'ai ressenti un peu de jalousie ce jour là. Il y a toujours eu ce lien spécial entre vous.

Elisabeth nous a contacté par radio car nous avions manqué le rapport. Lorne et son équipe sont venus avec un jumper et ils ont couvert notre fuite en tirant des drônes sur les volatiles. Quand nous avons passés la porte, Carson t'a immédiatement pris en charge. Bien sûr Rodney t'a accompagné, il ne voulait pas te laisser une seconde.

Quand j'ai fini de faire mon rapport je vous ai rejoint à l'infirmerie. D'après Carson vous n'avez pas échangé un seul mot.

oOo

_- C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas parlé ce jour là. J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu mes parents. Je crois que je me suis raccrochée à la douceur que dégageait Rodney. Non, ne souris pas ... _

_- Excuse moi Saschka, mais mettre douceur et Rodney dans la même phrase c'est ... irréel._

_- Ne parles pas de mon père comme ça ! _

_- Et moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?_

_- Tu es également mon père, c'est marqué sur mon certificat d'adoption, et même si tu as des problèmes en ce moment, ne ..._

Elle se lève, se dirige vers la fenêtre et respire un bon coup. Je lui ai fait de la peine, je vois bien qu'elle est au bord des larmes.

_- Tu es notre plus beau souvenir Saschka. Tu as bien voulu qu'on t'élève Rodney et moi, nous avons toujours été fiers de toi, souviens toi lors de la remise de ton diplôme ..._

_- C'était un autre lieu, une autre époque, c'était le bonheur, bien avant que ..._

Elle soupire, va vers son bureau et ouvre un tiroir. Elle en sort une lettre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Elle se rassoit devant moi, elle reprend son attitude de psy et me tend la lettre.

_- Je veux que tu la lises. A voix haute._

_- Non, je ne peux pas ..._

**A suivre ... **

Oh la galère ! La suite est en partie écrite car c'est une songfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Attention, quelques scènes gores, je me fais peur moi même. Si vous êtes en train de manger je vous déconseille la lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

oOo

Elle ouvre un tiroir, en sort une lettre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Elle se rassoit devant moi, elle reprend son attitude de psy et me tend la lettre.

_- Je veux que tu la lises. A voix haute._

Je sais maintenant ce que c'est, je reconnais l'écriture, je reconnais le sang qui est dessus, ce sang qui a remplacé l'encre. Je me revois en train de la lire la première fois sur Andrieu.

_- Non, je ne peux pas ... ce n'est pas un bon souvenir ..._

Saschka m'attrappe la main et me supplie du regard. Je déglutis avant de parler, le début de la lettre m'est adressée. Elle commence par ...

**Mon bel amour mon bel amant  
J'arrive au bout de tous mes tourments  
Ces quelques mots du fond de ma prison  
t'atteindront-ils un jour.**

Je me revois, ce jour là, nous avons mis cinq semaines pour le retrouver au fond de cette prison, cinq semaines de tortures, cinq semaines loin de moi, cinq longues et douloureuses semaines. Quand le colonel Lorne a fait sauté la porte c'est moi qui suis entré en premier.

**oOo**

L'odeur ... souvent le soir dans mes cauchemars je retrouve cette odeur de sang, de chair en décomposition. Et le bruit ... le bruit de ces espèces de mouches, que ce soit dans l'une ou l'autre galaxie, elles sont là. Il doit y avoir au moins cinq corps, cinq cadavres, tous nus, décharnés. Avec la chaleur qui fait dans cette cellule la décomposition est très avancée. Un jeune soldat sort et la pièce en courant et je l'entends vomir. Moi même j'ai failli le suivre. Depuis que je suis dans la galaxie de Pégase jamais je n'ai vu pareille horreur, et le pire pour moi à ce moment là c'est de chercher mon compagnon dans ce charnier.

_- John ? _

C'est Lorne qui me sort de ma torpeur. Il a la mine défaite, je n'ose pas imaginer la tête que j'ai à ce moment là. Il me tends une lettre.

_- Elle ... elle était sous le bureau ..._ balbutie t'il. _Je ... je vais appeler une équipe pour identifier le corps de ... je ... je suis désolé._

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, je jette un dernier regard sur la cellule. Une jeune femme m'emmène dehors à la demande de Lorne. Le ciel est magnifique, d'une couleur violet pâle, comme dans un rêve, et au bord d'un grand lac cette prison. Dehors, le paradis, à l'intérieur l'enfer. La jeune femme me fait asseoir et attrappe la lettre, il faut dire que je suis pris de tremblements, je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Au bout de quelques minutes je me calme un peu, elle me rends la lettre. Je décide donc de la lire.

**Mon bel amour mon bel amant  
J'arrive au bout de tous mes tourments  
Ces quelques mots du fond de ma prison  
t'atteindront-ils un jour.**

**Garde ton corps tout contre moi  
Serre moi très fort pour la dernière fois  
Ton souffle chaud brûle encore sur ma peau  
comme au premier jour  
**

Combien de temps a-t'il attendu ? A quel moment a-t'il perdu espoir ? Est-ce que ses dernières pensées étaient pour moi ?

**Tu m'as donné l'amour  
il sera ma lumière  
je l'emporte en moi  
et quand j'aurai trop froid  
il me rechauffera sous la terre  
**

Je vais devoir l'enterrer. Où ? Sur Terre ? Non, je me souviens qu'il m'avait demandé la crémation, comme ça il restera près de moi dans une urne. Et quand je partirai nos cendres seront réunies.

**Et toi ma bel enfant  
je n'aurai eu le temps  
que de te montrer le mot amour**

Mon Dieu, il va falloir que je l'annonçe à Saschka. Elle vient juste de revenir de la Terre, elle qui était si heureuse de pouvoir exercer sur Atlantis pour se rapprocher de nous ... Par ma faute elle vient de perdre l'un de ses pères.

**quand j'aurai suvolé le vent  
Quand j'aurai traversé le néant  
pour me trouver devant le grand géant  
Je veillerai sur toi**

Survolé ... Je vous en prie ... Les anciens ... faites qu'il se soit élevé ...

**Je ne t'ai pas donné le jour (1)  
Mais souviens toi de ton père (1)  
surtout n'oublie pas les violences de l'amour  
sont égales aux violences de la guerre  
Adieu mon tendre amant  
ma douce enfant mes deux amours  
Adieu mon beau pays  
Adieu ma famille. (1)**

Je crois que je ne survivrai pas si Rodney fait partie des cadavres, je crois que mon coeur cessera de battre aussitôt que son corps sera identifié. Non, je dois vivre pour notre fille. Je dois me souvenir de tous les beaux moments que nous avons eus ...

_- Colonel ?_

Je lève la tête, Lorne est accroupi à côté de moi, il est blême, il cherche ses mots. Je me prépare à entendre le pire.

_- Oui ? _

_- L'équipe médicale est en route, ils devront faire un test ADN pour identifier le Docteur McKay. J'ai essayé de trouver un indice mais ..._

_- Merci Lorne,_ dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

Il m'aide à me relever. Nous gardons le silence et regardons le paysage. Soudain, la radio se met à grisiller.

_- Une équipe médicale d'urgence ! _

C'est Ronon, il devait faire l'inspection des alentours avec deux autres militaires. J'appuie sur ma radio.

_- Quel est votre position ? _

_- Nous sommes à environ deux kilomètres au Sud Est de la porte, nous sommes dans une sorte de prison. John ... Rodney est avec nous._

Avec Lorne nous nous regardons.

_- Co ... comment va t'il ?_

_- Attendez ..._

Soudain, j'entends la plus belle des voix.

_- John ..._

_- Rodney ..._

Les sanglots remplacent les mots, Ronon récupère sa radio.

_- John, Rodney est dans un sale état, vous devriez venir le plus vite possible._

A peine a-t'il fini sa phrase que je cours déjà. Je ne sais pas encore s'il est sur le point de mourir mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte sans m'avoir vu une dernière fois. Je veux lui dire combien je l'aime.

**A suivre ... **

**(1) j'ai fait quelques changements dans les paroles de la chanson pour coller à la fic. La chanson est « Nouvelle France » de Céline Dion. Superbe chanson qui sert de générique au film du même nom. C'est un film qui traîte de l'histoire du Québec rattaché d'abord aux français (d'où la langue) et gagné ensuite par les anglais suite à une guerre. J'ai vu ce film dans le bus durant mon voyage au Canada. Vous pouvez retrouver la chanson sur radioblog (tapez radioblog dans google, c'est cool vous trouvez ensuite toutes les chansons possibles sur ce site). La mélodie est sublime. Quand j'ai entendu les paroles j'ai tout de suite imaginé ce chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Recherche Lorelei désespérément. C'est la grève des scénariste outre-atlantique mais je crois que c'est aussi la grève des muses. A moins que ma muse ne soit restée auprès d'un pote. Reviens miss, reviens, j'ai besoin de toiiiiiiiiii !

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

Résumé du chapitre 5 : 

_John doit se souvenir de la mission sur Andrieu. Mission de sauvetage pour retrouver Rodney enfermé dans une prison depuis cinq semaines. Mais lorsqu'il arrive dans la prison il n'y a que des morts en état de décomposition avancée. Il perd d'abord espoir avant qu'un appel de Ronon l'informe que Rodney se trouve dans une autre prison. _

Soudain, j'entends la plus belle des voix.

_- John ..._

_- Rodney ..._

Les sanglots remplacent les mots, Ronon récupère sa radio.

_- John, Rodney est dans un sale état, vous devriez venir le plus vite possible._

A peine a-t'il fini sa phrase que je cours déjà. Je ne sais pas encore s'il est sur le point de mourir mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte sans m'avoir vu une dernière fois. Je veux lui dire combien je l'aime.

* * *

Je bats des records de vitesse, même Lorne ne peux pas me suivre. Arrivé là-bas, ma poitrine me fait tellement mal que je suffoque, je cherche de l'air, ma vue se trouble. Le militaire qui venait à ma rencontre me soutient et m'amène jusqu'à Rodney. Nous rentrons dans une pièce mais je ne le vois pas, je vois juste Ronon qui s'approche de moi. Il me parle mais ses mots sont couverts par les sifflements dans ma tête. Il m'oblige à m'allonger par terre, je râle, je veux voir Rodney, je tourne la tête et je vois dans la pénombre une forme allongée sur le sol, j'ai peur, et il y a cette odeur de sang ... Et puis je perçois la voix lointaine de Ronon.

_- Colonel, essayez de respirer calmement, les secours arrivent._

Il m'enlève ma veste, mon équipement militaire et me met en position latérale de sécurité. Je ferme un instant les yeux tentant de calmer les battements de mon coeur. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, je n'ai plus vingt ans. Des vibrations sur le sol me font sentir que des personnes viennent d'arriver, quelques secondes plus tard un cachet est mis sous ma langue et un masque à oxygène est installé sur ma bouche. Je sens des doigts qui me caressent les cheveux, sûrement une infirmière, à moins que ce soit ... j'ouvre les yeux.

_- Rodney ..._

Il me sourit faiblement. Il est allongé à côté de moi, Ronon avait raison, il est dans un sale état. Une coupure au front, un oeil tuméfié, le nez en sang ... et ce n'est que le visage. Je n'ose pas imaginer son corps. J'aperçois son corps amaigri sous la couverture. Essayons de trouver le bon côté des choses, il y a quelques années il n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps. Avec les derniers progrès de la médecine il ne souffre plus d'hypoglycémie.

J'ai moins mal à la poitrine, je retrouve petit à petit mes capacités, je vois que le corps que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure a une tenue militaire d'içi, c'est le cadavre d'un garde, sûrement celui qui torturai Rodney. J'entends le médecin donner des ordres. Je le vois s'agenouiller à côté de Rodney, il lui parle mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Rodney acquiesce, il me fait un signe avec sa main, notre fameux signe de la langue des signes, un « je t'aime ». Je lui signe également un « je t'aime ». Le médecin installe une perfusion et quelques minutes plus tard je le vois intuber Rodney. Panique à bord, je m'agite, j'ai à nouveau peur.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal Colonel, _me dit Ronon qui est à côté de moi, _le Docteur doit endormir McKay pour pouvoir le déplacer. _

D'accord, voilà donc la petite conversation qu'ils ont eu tout à l'heure. Des infirmiers m'installe sur une civière tandis que Rodney est mis dans un matelas à dépression. C'est rare d'en voir, les blessures doivent être très sérieuses. Il emmène Rodney et le médecin vient me voir.

_- Colonel, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, l'état du Docteur McKay est inquiétant. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est qu'il a été torturé, qu'il a sûrement le bassin fracturé, les chevilles également. Nous allons lui faire tous les examens. Quant à vous, vous aurez droit à un chek-up complet par le Docteur Beckett et un repos forcé._ Il attrape ma main et la serre. _Je vais tout faire pour remettre votre ami sur pieds._

Je lui souris, j'ai confiance en lui, il est très apprécié sur Atlantis. Le pauvre, il en a bavé au départ, les hommes se moquaient de lui. Il faut dire que de s'appeler Docteur Ross n'aide pas. Il en a entendu des blagues. Surtout qu'il ne ressemble pas à Georges Clooney. Tout le contraire même. Mais finalement, sa bonté, son sourire, en a fait craqué plus d'une. Je soupçonne même ma fille d'avoir eu une aventure avec lui.

oOo

_- Il a failli mourir ce jour là ... _

_- Mais il a survécu, rappelle toi, il te l'a dit au moins cent fois, il s'est battu pour toi, votre amour l'a aidé à surmonter toutes les tortures._

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Saschka soupire.

_- Notre amour, ouais, tu parles. _

_- Non John, on ne va pas recommencer la thérapie depuis le début ! Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de sa ..._

_- Faute ? Pas de sa faute ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?_ Je sens la colère monter en moi. _Il a carrément oublié notre amour ! _

_- Tu es quelqu'un de borné ! Bon sang, on a perdu deux heures à se souvenir de votre premier baiser, de votre mariage, de mon adoption ... et toi, tu fous tout en l'air ..._

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte.

_- Nous n'avons pas fini,_ hurle t'elle.

_- Si, TOUT est fini._

_- J'ai une dernière chose à te demander ... papa._

Je me retourne et la regarde, c'est rare qu'elle m'appelle papa.

**A suivre ... **

**Mouais, Lorelei ! A l'aide ! Plus qu'un dernier chapitre pour cette fic. Désolée Alphy, je voulais finir « Le grec » mais je rame dans le sable.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Merci à **Isajackson** de m'avoir redonné le goût d'écrire. Comme promis, cette fin de fic t'es dédiée. Voici donc la fin avec un an de retard (honte de dimension galactique car dernier updatage le 04/12/2007). Peut être que je vais pouvoir terminer mes autres fics comme « Le Grec » « Et si » « Sur l'autre rive » et la fameuse et difficile fic « Séquelles ». Laquelle voulez vous en priorité ? Si vous vous rappelez des histoires bien sûr. Bonne lecture. _**The Queen of Deathfic**_.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**Résumé des précédents chapitres (il faut au moins ça) :**

_John a parlé avec sa fille adoptive qui est psy car il a des problèmes avec Rodney. Elle lui a demandé de se souvenir de leurs plus beaux souvenirs, comme leur premier baiser, leur séparation, leur union, l'adoption de leur fille (Saschka) ainsi que les fois où ils ont failli mourir. Mais John est une tête de mule et refuse de pardonner à Rodney. Avant de sortir sa fille lui demande une faveur. Et maintenant la suite ..._

**oOo**

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte.

_- Nous n'avons pas fini,_ hurle t'elle.

_- Si, TOUT est fini._

_- J'ai une dernière chose à te demander ... papa._

Je me retourne et la regarde, c'est rare qu'elle m'appelle papa.

**oOo**

J'avance dans les sombres couloirs d'Atlantis, elle a réussi, je vais tenir ma promesse, du moins je vais essayer, car comment oublier ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois, comment réparer le mal qui a été fait. Je garde toujours au fond de mon coeur un reste de rancune envers celui qui m'a fait du mal. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Ah oui, l'amour déçu pardonne, l'orgueil humilié ne pardonne pas et que c'est à cause de mon orgueil que je refuse de lui pardonner.

La porte s'ouvre, il est là, immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague, des yeux qui ressortent plus bleus depuis qu'il a les cheveux blancs. Il ne parle pas, il ne bouge pas, c'est à peine si son coeur bat. Si Carson arrête la machine je suis sûr que Rodney meure dans les secondes qui suivent. Mais l'écossais ne veut pas abandonner, il veut trouver le remède, soigner son ami pour qu'il puisse se justifier.

Dans le creux de ma main se trouve mon alliance, je l'ai récupérée dans ma chambre avant de venir. Il y a toujours le mot **Fidélité** qui est gravé à l'intérieur. Ce mot a perdu tout son sens quand Rodney m'a trompé. Nos amis étaient persuadés au début de notre relation que c'était moi qui allait craquer, moi qui allait le tromper avec une femme. Grossière erreur. Le plus dur a été de le surprendre en pleins ébats dans la salle de réunion devant les regards médusés de nos amis, devant notre fille. Et cette poufiasse de Millis, cette pseudo archéologue, elle jubilait, elle savait qu'une réunion devait avoir lieu à neuf heures du matin et je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle a attiré Rodney et ses hormones de mâles ont repris le dessus.

_- Millis est morte cette nuit._

_- Carson ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

_- Je viens d'arriver, je t'ai parlé mais tu étais perdu dans tes pensées._

_- Alors elle est morte ? Désolé mais je ne vais pas pleurer pour elle. J'espère qu'elle a souffert. _

_- Ce n'était pas de sa faute ..._

_- Arrête de trouver des excuses à Rodney, s'il te plait._

_- Non John, tu ne comprends pas, je parlais de Millis._

Je tourne la tête et regarde le vieux médecin. Ses traits sont tirés, il a dû passer la nuit debout.

_- J'ai réalisé son autopsie et ce que j'ai trouvé ... _

Carson devient blanc comme un linge, il ferme les yeux et tente de chercher un peu de force en lui. Je l'emmène et l'oblige à s'asseoir sur un banc. Il n'a plus vingt ans le pauvre.

_- John, tu te souviens des Goa'uld ? _

_- Ces sortes de serpents qui prennent un hôte pour survivre oui ... Caldwell en a fait les frais, il y a quelques années._

_- Et bien Millis avait un lointain cousin de cette bestiole en elle. _

_- Tu veux dire que les Goa'uld ont migrés à Pégase ? _

_- Non, ce ne sont pas des Goa'uld. C'est comme si tu comparais sur Terre un serpent et une salamandre. C'est la même forme de vie mais ça n'a rien à voir. Millis n'était plus elle même, c'était la bestiole qui parlait, qui la faisait faire ... des mauvaises choses._

Je regarde le **cercueil **en verre où est couché Rodney. Si Carson m'entendais dire « cercueil » je crois qu'il me tuerait sur place. C'est plutôt un caisson de stase amélioré.

_- Et pourquoi Millis a couché avec Rodney ? Pourquoi est-il tombé malade ensuite ? Tu crois qu'il a été infecté ? _

_- Elle a couché avec Rodney pour se reproduire, mais je pense que son corps a voulu combattre la larve. Du moins, pour voir s'il a une larve dans le corps il faut que je lui fasse des examens. Ca veut dire ... que ..._

_- Que tu dois le réveiller. C'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Mais il risque de mourir. Tu es son compagnon, c'est à toi de décider._

Je me lève et je m'approche du cerc ... du caisson de stase. Je regarde mon compagnon. Je le revois couché sur Millis, en train de lui faire l'amour.

_- Fait ce que tu veux Carson, ce n'est plus à moi à prendre une décision. Nous sommes séparés. S'il meure je ne pleurerais pas. Il m'a trahis ..._

_- Ok !_ S'énerve le vieux médecin. _Ok ! Tu le prends comme ça. Tu es une tête de mule et je me demande comment Rodney a pu te supporter aussi longtemps ! Tu n'es pas sa seule famille, je vais demander à sa fille._

Carson sort de la salle en rage, je regarde mon alliance et au bout de plusieurs minute je la dépose sur le caisson. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas ...

**oOo**

Notre fille a signé l'accord pour réveiller Rodney. Elle ne me parle plus, elle ne me regarde plus. Je n'ose pas me présenter dans la salle d'examen, je pense que Carson me jetterai dehors. C'est pour cela que je suis dans ma chambre et que j'ai relié mon ordinateur aux caméras de sécurité. Les cours personnels de Rodney m'ont transformé en petit génie de l'informatique. Sur l'écran je vois Carson arrêter le caisson et l'ouvrir ...

**oOo**

_- Carson ? Comment ça se passe ?_ demande Saschka.

_- Son état est stable, mais dès qu'il se réveille je devrais tout lui expliquer et l'endormir légèrement pour l'examiner. Si tu veux lui parler, il faudra le faire rapidement, chaques minutes comptent._

_- Jooooohn ..._

Ma fille et Carson se penchent sur Rodney. Il vient de se réveiller et la première chose qu'il fait c'est de m'appeler.

_- Reste tranquille Rodney, je vais devoir te rendormir pour te faire des examens. Il semble que tu sois infecté par une sorte de parasite, et si les résultats du scanner sont positifs je vais devoir t'opérer. _

_- Il y a des risques ?_ murmure Rodney.

_- De gros risques. Mais c'est peut être la seule solution pour que tu guérisses._

_- Fais-le, je sais que tu feras ton maximum, je te fais confiance mon ami._

_- Merci Rodney._

Saschka s'approche de Rodney et dépose un baiser sur son front.

_- Je t'aime papa, je veux que tu sois fort et que tu te battes._

_- Où est John ? _

_- Il ... il est partit sur une mission, il n'a pas pu revenir à temps._

_- Je sais que tu mens ma fille, tu n'as jamais été douée pour mentir. Je le connais, même si j'ai très peu de souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, je me rappelle lui avoir fait du mal en couchant avec cette archéologue. Je le comprends. _

_- Pas moi, c'est une tête de mule et ..._

_- Si malheureusement j'y reste, il aura besoin de toi et toi de lui. Nous sommes une famille, nous nous aimons quoi qu'il arrive. _

_- Mais ..._

Carson vient les interrompre, les examens doivent commencer. Ma fille embrasse son père et lui dit qu'elle l'aime.

**oOo**

Les résultats du scanner ont fait apparaître un parasite accroché aux lombaires, se nourrissant de moelle épinière, d'où l'état la faiblesse de Rodney au début de la maladie. Carson l'a tout de suite enlevé mais Rodney ne s'est pas réveillé. D'après le médecin, il n'est pas dans le coma, il est dans une sorte de léthargie dont lui seul peut revenir. Tout ça m'a été rapporté par Cathy, une amie infirmière, je n'ai pas trouvé la force d'aller le voir.

Je me souviens d'un appareil alien trouvé il y a cinq ans, un appareil qui agit sur le subconscient. Je l'emprunte au laboratoire 23 et m'introduit dans l'infirmerie. Il est minuit passé, il n'y a qu'un infirmier de garde ce soir et il vient de faire sa ronde, je suis tranquille pour au moins 30 minutes. Je m'approche du lit de mon compagnon et je pose l'appareil sur son front, c'est l'émetteur, je m'allonge à ses côtés et je pose le récepteur sur mon front. Espérons que ça va ...

**oOo**

Marcher. Oui, ça a marché. Je me retrouve dans un lieu sombre, il y a juste une lumière au dessus de moi, j'entends des pas, c'est Rodney.

_- John ? Où est-on ?_

_- Dans ton subconscient. J'ai utilisé un appareil alien pour ..._

_- Oui, je me souviens de cet appareil. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais qu'on a peu de temps._

_- Voilà, tu te rappelle que tu as été opéré par Carson ?_

_- Il devait me faire passer des examens, donc s'il m'a opéré c'est qu'il a trouvé le parasite._

_- Oui. Mais tu refuses de te réveiller._

_- Coma ?_

_- Non._

_- Je vois, c'est peut être parce que je n'ai plus rien qui me donne envie de rester en vie. _

_- Et ta fille ? _

_- Elle est grande, elle sait que je l'aimerai bien après ma mort._

_- Et moi ? _

_- D'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne m'aimes plus et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'ai fait du mal malgré moi. J'ai été faible, j'ai laissé mes hormones prendrent le dessus. Donc, puisque notre avenir ensemble est réduit à néant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je reviendrai. Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans ton amour. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi ... _

_- Qui te dis que nous n'avons plus d'avenir ensemble ? J'ai voulu te quitter mais c'est au dessus de mes forces, je t'aime comme un fou._

_- Alors où es ton alliance ?_

_- J'ai laissé mon alliance sur le caisson de stase, au début c'était pour symboliser la fin de notre union, mais je n'ai pas pu. L'infirmière Cathy Dice est entrée et je lui ai demandé de te la passer au doigt dès que le caisson sera ouvert par Carson. Si tu regardes ta main, à l'annulaire tu as ton alliance, et au majeur tu as la mienne._

_- C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu les doigts plus boudinés que les miens._

_- Eh ! J'ai jamais eu les doigts boudinés ! _

Nous sourions, cela faisait longtemps.

_- Alors tu m'aimes encore John ?_

_- Oui et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

_- Montre le moi. _Je m'avance vers lui. _Non, pas içi, dans la vraie vie._

**oOo**

Je me réveille, j'enlève mon appareil et me tourne vers Rodney. J'enlève le sien et l'appelle doucement.

_- Rodney, chéri, réveille toi ..._

Il est pâle, je lui carresse la joue, sa peau est froide. J'attrape sa main, elle aussi est froide. Un doute m'envahi. Et si ce que j'avais vu était le fruit de mon inconscient et pas celui de Rodney ? Ma gorge se serre et les larmes menacent de couler. Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas le perdre comme ça. Je me colle à lui et lui murmure un passage de la lettre qu'il m'avait écrite il y a quelques années.

- _Garde ton corps tout contre moi, serre moi très fort pour la dernière fois, ton souffle chaud brûle encore sur ma peau, comme au premier jour_.

J'embrasse sa joue, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Je colle ma tête contre son coeur, il bat vraiment très doucement, je me prépare à ne plus l'entendre d'içi quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes. Je lui parle, je lui rappelle notre premier baiser, notre séparation, nos retrouvailles un an plus tard, notre union, l'adoption de notre fille, sa lettre lors de sa captivité, la joie de le retrouver alors que je le croyais mort. Je lui dit que je l'aime, je le lui répète au moins une trentaine de fois jusqu'à ce que les sanglots m'empêchent de parler.

Je sens une main qui caresse mes cheveux, ce doit être notre fille qui est venue voir son père. Dans ma main, je sens les doigts de Rodney bouger, je me rend compte que son coeur bat un peu plus vite, j'ouvre les yeux et derrière le flou artistique provoqué par les larmes je vois deux yeux bleus qui me regarde. Je bouge un peu et je découvre que la main qui caresse mes cheveux est celle de mon compagnon.

_- J'ai tellement froid John. _

_- Attends._

Je remonte la couverture sur nous et je me colle plus contre lui. Je colle mon front contre le sien, nos souffles se mèlent.

_- Je t'aime tellement John._

**oOo**

Saschka m'aide à mettre ma cravatte. Je n'ai jamais aimé les costumes, mais j'ai fait une promesse à mon compagnon. J'ai promis d'être beau pour la cérémonie.

_- Tu es magnifique papa, je suis sûre que Rodney sera fier de toi._

_- Merci ma puce, tu es incroyablement belle._ Je baisse les yeux. _Je suis tellement triste._

**_- _**_Tu sais, votre amour sera toujours ..._

Nous sommes interrompus par Carson, il nous dit de nous dépêcher, qu'Elisabeth veut faire un discours avant de commencer la cérémonie.

**oOo**

Ce fut une superbe cérémonie, belle musique, beaux discours, mais j'ai craqué avant la fin. Je suis devenu très sensible avec l'âge. Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime c'est douloureux.

_- Arrête de pleurer John._

_- Tu es insensible ! Ca ne te fais rien toi ? _

_- Il faut bien qu'on laisse partir notre fille, elle va faire sa vie avec un homme, avoir des enfants, nous allons devenir grands-parents ..._

_- Ah non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Jamais elle ne fera l'amour, c'est ma petite fille._

_- Arrête tes bêtises John, tu sais qu'elle l'a fait depuis plusieurs années._

_- Ne brise pas mes rêves, j'aime à penser qu'elle est toujours ... euh ..._

_- Mais bien sûr ! Tu sais que je t'aime encore plus quand tu es naïf ?_

Rodney m'embrasse tendrement. Carson se racle la gorge.

_- Excusez moi les tourtereaux, mais nous avons une deuxième union à célébrer. Vous êtes prêt ?_

Nous marchons dans l'allée fleurie pour l'occasion, passons devant nos amis, devant notre fille, si belle dans sa robe de mariée. Elle me montre son alliance en souriant. Nous nous arrêtons devant Elisabeth.

_- Chers amis, après l'union de Saschka et du Docteur Ross, nous allons célébrer le renouvellement des voeux de deux de mes meilleurs amis. John, Rodney, joignez vos mains ..._

J'ai perdu ma fille ce jour là, même si elle m'a dit que notre amour sera toujours présent avec elle. Mais j'ai aussi retrouvé mon grand amour, l'homme de ma vie. Et ce jour restera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie comme **mon plus beau souvenir **...

**Fin.**

**J'en pleure tellement je suis contente. Merci de votre énorme patience et faites moi rêver avec vos propres fics, faites moi reprendre le goût d'écrire comme l'a fait IsaJackson. Qu'Atlantis vive encore longtemps dans nos coeurs.**


End file.
